In Sickness and in Health
by hickchick
Summary: Chloe is sick and Lex takes care of her


Title: In Sickness and in Health

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Smallville.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Chloe gets sick, Lex takes care of her.

AN: this is just a short little ficlet that came to me one day. Enjoy!

This is for you Peggy, happy belated b-day!

Chloe finds herself driving home from school one day. It had been the longest day of her life. Just when it seemed like nothing else could go wrong, things got worse. 

Chloe's father is out of town on business so that naturally left her in charge of the household responsibilities. Her duties entail cooking and cleaning; which wouldn't be such a hard job if it was just for her, but Lana can be quite a slob. She could get Lana to help her out but lately all her free time has been taken up by the Talon. Not that Chloe minds, she rather enjoys having the house to herself, it is very nice and relaxing. 

She enjoys it even more when her sexy, rich boyfriend pays her a visit. Lex and Chloe have been dating for a few months now. They would have steamy make-out sessions on her couch and there was no one around to bother them and spoil their fun. 

Chloe still can't believe that she is dating the sexy billionaire. Most days she can't wait to be wrapped in his arms. He has this amazing calming effect on her. His scent alone is like aroma therapy. And those hands, they are like the hands of the gods when he rubs her until every ounce of her stress melts away. 

But today is different. It seems like everyone is against her. 

Lana is mad at her for some unknown reason…it probably has something to do with Clark. Speaking of the plaid king, he had promised to help her get things ready for the next issue of the Torch, and of course he bailed on her. 

The truth is that Chloe has kind of neglected her newspaper responsibilities lately. She's let herself get so caught up in her relationship with Lex. He has seemed kind of distant lately. Chloe attributes it to the stress of work and dealing with his father.

Chloe suddenly remembers that she and Lex had planned a date for later that night. She deices it would be best if she cancels. She was starting to feel really bad. She has been feeling a little off all day long. Chloe even tries to convince herself that she was just tired from staying up late the night before with the handsome billionaire himself.

Sighing reluctantly, she turns her car around and heads to his house. She might as well break the news in person - she owes him that much.

"Good afternoon, my love," greets Lex as Chloe steps into his library.

"Hi Lex," says Chloe and she plops down on the couch with a stressed sigh.

Lex can tell something is amiss from a mile away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" answers Chloe.

"Come on Chloe, I know you. Something's wrong." Lex walks over to her and sits next to her on the couch. Chloe slumps over and places her head in his lap. He begins to gently run his fingers through her hair. Chloe moans softly. 

"Oh Lex, that feels so good."

"Please tell me what's bothering you baby," encourages Lex in a soothing tone.

"I feel awful. My throat feels like sandpaper, my head is killing me, and I can hardly breathe."

"Aw, you poor thing," sympathizes Lex, he leans over slightly to get closer to her ear.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Lex is going to take care of you."

"I think I just need to go home and get some sleep and I'll be fine."

"Nonsense, you're going to stay here so I can nurse you back to health."

"But Lex…" 

Before she has a chance to object, Lex pulls her onto his lap and stands up with her cradled in his arms. It's just something about being cuddled in Lex's arms that makes her feel so safe and relaxed. The gentle rocking provided by his footsteps almost lulls her to sleep, and then she feels herself being lowered onto the bed. He gives her a quick kiss on the forehead before he leaves her in search of something. He finally returns with a pair of his green silky pajamas in his hands.

"Sit up." He commands.

Chloe does as she is told. He moves his hands to the bottom of her shirt and begins to remove it. With her hands she stops his movements, suddenly growing very self-conscious. He's seen her in just her underwear before, but Chloe isn't sure if she is ready for him to see that much again since the relationship is still relatively new and feeling ill has also left her feeling shyer and more vulnerable.

Lex nods understandingly, he places the large pajama shirt and drawstring pants on the bed before getting up to leave.

"I'll be right back," he promises as he walks out the door.

Upon returning, Lex finds Chloe nestled under the covers lying on her back with her blonde hair sprawled over the pillow. He can't get over how hot she looks in his pajamas. Lex places the bag he brought back with him on the table beside the bed. 

The bed creaks under his weight as he sits down next to her. She opens her eyes and looks at him; her sparkling green eyes look so full and alive in contrast to her pale face. He gently places a hand on her forehead and shows a concerned look on his face.

"I'm really concerned Chloe, you're really hot."

"Thanks, I try," snarks Chloe.

"You know what I mean," replies Lex as he leans over and extracts something from the bag, he returns to her with a thermometer and holds it out to her.

"You want me to put that in my mouth?" questions Chloe.

"Well unless you want me to do it the old fashioned way," retorts Lex with a wink.

Chloe blushes slightly and rolls her eyes at his childish comment.

"Come on Chloe, I need to see if you have a fever."

"Fine," Chloe reluctantly agrees and allows Lex to place the device under her tongue.

"Ah-ha, you do have a slight fever of 102. I knew it," says Lex after reading her temperature.

"Nice call, Dr. Lex," says Chloe sarcastically.

Lex reaches over and grabs a few more things from his bag. He places some pills and a bottle of water in her hand. "Here, take these, they'll make you feel better."

"What is it?" questions Chloe.

"Are you questioning the doctor?"

"No, I'm just making sure you're not trying to poison me." Says Chloe as she downs the pills.

"Oh Chloe, I thought you'd know me better than that by now. If I were trying to kill you I'd use a more conventional method. I would actually put some effort into it and make it look like an accident."

"So you admit it, you have actually thought about killing me before."

"Maybe once or twice" says Lex with a smile, starting to get slightly amused. She may be sick but she's still his banter buddy. "But in the end I decided that I kind of enjoy having you around."

"Is that so? I guess I like having you around too, especially when you take care of me."

He leans down to place a kiss on her lips but she turns her head.

"Lex, no. I might be contagious; I don't want you to get sick too."

"I can't get sick Chloe, you know that."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the high white blood cell count thing. You know, right now that doesn't sound half bad."

"Aw, poor Chloe, I'll help you feel better." He hates to see her like this; he wants his snarky reporter girlfriend back.

"Is your head still all stuffy?"

"Yeah," replies Chloe.

"Well just lay back and relax, I've got something that will help with that."

"What is it?" questions Chloe as she lies back on the bed.

With a quick movement, Lex pulls something out of the bag and moves toward Chloe. He reaches over and begins to work on the top button on her pajama top.

"Lex, what are you doing?" Chloe gives him a confused look.

"Just relax Chloe." He shows her the bottle he held in his hand. "It's vapor rub, it'll help you to breathe easier." Chloe nods and allows him to continue his mission. He unbuttons the first few buttons of her top. A groan escapes his lips upon realizing she had discarded her bra.

"Just keep those hands where I can see them mister."

"You know, I must say you're the most difficult patient I've ever treated." 

"Really? So tell me Dr. Luthor, how any patients have you treated?"

"I can't tell you that, it would violate my patient/doctor confidentiality code."

"I didn't know that applied when you were _playing_ doctor."

He pretends to be hurt "Touché, Chloe."

Chloe smiled to herself, she loved to beat Lex, even if it was just one of their rounds of verbal judo.

"Now be quiet and lay back." Instructs Lex as he dips his hand into container and brings it to her chest. Chloe jumps slightly as the cold cream hits her heated skin. Her eyes fall closed and she moans loudly as Lex begins to massage her upper chest.

"You like that, Chloe?" he whispers in her ear. 

Her only response is a whimper when he adds more pressure. She begins to arch into his touch and she sighs his name. Lex gets so caught up in the moment he doesn't realize how tight has pants have gotten. Chloe almost cries out in frustration when he pulls his hand back. 

"Lex please," begs Chloe.

"I think you need to get some rest," Lex lies. What he really needs is to get his body under control. "Try to get some sleep and I'll be back to check on you in a little while." 

Chloe unhappily agrees. "Okay." She really is feeling quite tired, so she lies back and closes her eyes.

"Sleep well my love," murmurs Lex as he places a small kiss on her lips.

Chloe mumbles something in reply as Lex leaves her alone in his bedroom.

Lex returns a few hours later with a tray of food for Chloe. Not wanting to wake her, Lex walks quietly over to the bed. He places the tray next to the bed then gently lies next to Chloe. She is so pretty when she is asleep. A look of utter peacefulness graces her face. 

Lex silently wonders if she sees him in her slumber induced fantasies. He smiles as he remembers her being the guest star of his every passion filled dream. He carefully places his head next hers on the pillow. He could lie there and watch her sleep for hours and not grow bored for one moment. He lightly wraps his arm around her, seeking more contact with this precious being.

Sensing his closeness, Chloe snuggles into his chest. Lex groans when her heated forehead comes into contact with his bare neck. Despite her rest she was still very feverish. This really scared Lex, he was not used to dealing with sick people. He hadn't been sick himself since he was nine years old and he definitely hadn't taken care of anyone who was sick, well except for his mother. But his mother was a different kind of sick. 

He prayed that he would never have to see another person end up like his mom, especially not this wonderful creature in his arms. He had already lost one person he loved he wasn't about to lose another. Lex is jolted from his thoughts when Chloe begins to shift in his arms.

"Lex" mumbles Chloe as she begins to wake up.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here baby." He tightens his grip on her to reassure her.

She opens her eyes and looks up at him, his beautiful blue eyes smile back at her.

"How are you feeling?" questions Lex with concern.

"A little better," answers Chloe.

"You still feel a little warm but I think you'll live," says Lex with a slight smile. "I brought you some food."

Chloe groans as her stomach turns at the thought of food. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something; you need strength to get better."

"I don't want anything," replies Chloe.

"Will you at least drink something? I don't want you to get dehydrated."

"Fine" Chloe finally gives in. She's way too exhausted to argue with him right now. "Doctor knows best," she says with a wink.

Lex just smirks in reply. "Is there anything I can do for you Chloe? 

Anything you want…" says Lex with a sly smile.

"Anything?" Chloe raises her eyebrows.

"Yes." Replies Lex, thinking that he knows exactly what she wants.

"I could really use a back rub," says Chloe.

"Oh, a back rub," replies Lex.

"Yeah, it's just something about your hands on me, it really relaxes me," whispers Chloe in a sexy tone.

Lex's only reply is to lean in close and whisper, "Turn over."

Chloe quickly complies and rolls over onto her stomach. She places her head on the pillow facing Lex so she can watch him. Lex smiles to himself and he pulls down the covers and lifts Chloe's shirt. She shivers slightly when the cool air hits her back but it's not long before Lex's warm hands are on her.

He firmly kneads the muscles of her back with his strong hands. She can't stop the moan that starts low in her throat. She feels as if she's about to melt under his ministrations. When he starts working on her lower back she has to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming out his name. 

'I'm so lucky to have this man at my disposal, he is so wonderfully amazing,' Chloe thinks to herself.

"You're amazing," she moans out.

"Why thank you Miss Sullivan, I'm so happy I can please you."

Chloe realizes that she's never been this relaxed in her entire life; she feels as if she could die right then and there. Her last coherent thought is that she is going to properly thank Lex for taking care of her when she gets better.

"I love you Lex," sighs Chloe as she drifts off to sleep.

Lex leans down and kisses her on the head. "I love you too Chloe."

Being as quiet and as gentle as possible Lex slips under the covers next to Chloe and he lays his head next to hers. He almost wishes Chloe would get sick more often; then he could watch her sleep for hours. Or he could fall asleep and dream about her knowing that he's going to see her when he wakes.

"Goodnight my love," whispers Lex as he drifts off to sleep. "I'll see you in my dreams."

The End


End file.
